I love
by Lady Ballons
Summary: Uma menina indo para escola de repente se depara com um sebo. E por a zar descobre que ele é amaldiçoado e acaba parando no mangá do InuYasha. E nele ela começa a enloquecer todo mundo que encontra.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: InuYasha infelizmente não me pertence.

**Introdução**

Em nossos sonhos sempre desejamos viver uma aventura junto com a nossa pessoa amada. Com quem queremos passar todos os dias, desejando que esse momento nunca acabe. Mas infelizmente, todo dia tem uma noite. E essa pessoa, sempre vai embora através de uma tragédia.

As tragédias sempre acontecem com as pessoas mais especiais. As tragédias...São conseqüências de nossos atos ou de outra pessoa.

Essa estória que lhes conto é a estória de uma menina com os seus atos irresponsáveis que resultaram em sua própria morte, porem salvaram de outras mais.

**I love mangás.**

Em um dia comum, que parecia que nada de novo iria acontecer. Aquele famoso dia de aula em que a primeira aula é de matemática e o professor chega dando bronca em todo mundo e querendo acertar as cabeças dos alunos com uma régua de madeira de 1metro de comprimento.

Enquanto os alunos se dirigiam para o prédio de tortura, também conhecido como escola, alguns deles se distraem pelo caminho lendo seus mangás favoritos.E uma dessas pessoas era uma menina de 15 anos que atendia por Sasha. Sua personalidade sempre foi cabeça dura e impaciente então ela se identificava muito com um dos seus personagens favoritos: InuYasha.

Seu amor por esses mangás era como de uma mãe, não deixa nada de ruim acontecer a eles.

Mas todo filho tem que crescer e ir embora, tinha que torna-lo independente (nesse caso vende-lo para o sebo).

O caminho que tomava todo o dia para ir a escola, toda vez passava em frente ao um sebo. Ela sempre o olhava com desprezo, ao pensar que as pessoas vendem seus "filhos" em troca de dinheiro a deixava furiosa. Mas nesse dia ao passar em frente do sebo, sem mais nem menos resolveu entrar como se fosse uma força maior a puxasse para dentro da loja. Já que odiava sebos começou a menospreza-lo."Que lugarzinho nojento. Nunca deixaria meus filhos num local desse" pensou Sasha enquanto se dirigia para a sessão de livros sair passou em frente ao caixa e viu um livro de capa dura que chamou sua atençã para saber o que o livro se tratava, abri-o. Mas o problema desse livro era que todas as suas paginas estavam em branco. Estranhando o livro estar todo em branco o fechou e o depositou em cima do balcão."Que livro mais estranho".Pesou Sasha junto com seus botões."Esse livro podia ter alguma coisa escrita. Se fosse uma história como do Inuyasha com certeza eu iria compra-lo".Pensa Sasha. Ao pisar fora da loja de livros usados seu corpo começou a desaparecer. Nem se quer deu tempo em entrar em desespero, pois seu corpo já avia desaparecido por sobrando o mangá que segurava em suas mãos.E saindo das sombras das estantes de livros, um senhor que pegou o mangá da Sasha e sorriu malignamente "Mais um para a minha coleção".Pensa o velhinho colocando o mangá junto com os outros.

- Este não é um sebo qualquer.-Diz o velhinho com sigo mesmo.- Cada livro aqui presente é uma pessoa...Pessoas que se tornam livros.-O velhinho se senta em uma cadeira próxima.-Este sebo tem uma maldiçã que entram não saem ate dar algo de grande valor a ele (o sebo).Varias pessoas já saíram, mas nenhuma conseguiu quebrar a maldição.E outras estão aqui há anos tentando descobrir como sair dos o mais interessante é que todos que ficam presos em mangás nunca saíram da loja. -Terminando de falar, se levantou da cadeira e foi se esconder novamente nas sombras das prateleiras, pois estava vindo alguém.

**Continua**

...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: InuYasha não me pertence.

Obrigada pela reviews.

Gente não sejam tímidos podem comentar.

I Love you

Em um grande campo(clareira) no meio da floresta . Sasha dormia tranqüilamente com a leve brisa batendo no seu desperta de seu profundo sono, sentindo algo cutucando sua bochecha. Ela começa a abrir os olhos devagar.E vê a sombra de quatro pessoas a observando, ao terminar de abrir os olhos repara que em vez de quatro pessoas eram três, pois uma delas tinha duas cabeças.

-Senhor Jaken ela acordou.-Diz uma menininha, para uma coisinha feia que estava no seu lado.

-Essstou vendo, Rin.-Diz a coisinha feia.

-Ela é humana?-Pergunta a menininha para a coisinha feia.

-Apesar da aparência essstranha, ela é humana.-Diz a coisinha ficou brava de ser chamada de que as pessoas e os yokais têm preconceito com quem tem a aparência diferente.Só por que ela tinha cabelos prateados, uma pele morena e olhos cor de mel não quer dizer que seja estranha e nem diferente. Só... Exó se levanta, sentando, e começa o olhar fixamente para a coisinha feia."Eu conheço essa coisinha feia de algum lugar".Pensa Sasha tentando se lembrar quem era ele.

-Senhor Sesshumaru.-diz a menininha super happy a o ver um belo homem sair entre as momento cai a ficha. Cai a ficha de que a coisinha feia que fala nem carioca era o Jaken servo do Sesshomaru. Cai a ficha que a menininha irritante era a Rin e que o lindo e maravilhoso homem que a olhava com desprezo e também participou do elenco da Sailor Moon era o..."Flaph".

-Sssenhor Ssssessssshomaru?-Pergunta Jaken olhando para traz.-Ssssr. Sssssesssssshomaru.-Diz Jaken com todo o seu coração ao ver seu master.

-Flaph!-Diz Sasha com um grande brilho nos olhos e um sorriso em sua pronunciar esse substantivo próprio todos os presentes a encararam com uma grande gota, menos a Rin, pois era a mais inocente então não tinha para de encara-la com desprezo, só para encara-la com ó Sasha pareceu nem ligar para o seu olharzinho, pois começou a correr em direção ao Sesshomaru com os braços abertos e dizendo algo que ninguém entendeu.

-Mister Flaph!!I love you!!-Diz Sasha com tanta felicidade que seus olhos começaram a soltar vários fragmentos de ós terminar de falar pulou para os braços do seu amado Sesshomaru, que a receberam com a maior delicadeza e tocaram os seus lábios fazendo assim fecharem um laço de amor isso que ela esperava que acontecesse depois de se declarar em inglês, mas não ocorreu exatamente como previa. ós terminar de falar pulou para os braços do seu amado Sesshomaru, mas ele desviou de seu abraço e quem a recebeu com "delicadeza" foi Jaken e que quase morreu esmagado com a Sasha em cima dele.-Por que fez isso?-Pergunta Sasha magoada e se retirando de cima do Jaken (ou amortecedor de quedas) que estava caído no chão tonto.

-....(silêncio)...-Sesshomaru não responde apenas da um sorrisinho sarcástico e se vira de costas para a uma coisa que ele não sabia, é que never deve ficar de costas para a Sasha, pois pode acontecer algo "acontecer algo perigoso" em outras palavras é = assedio não era apenas gamada no Flaph era apaixonada por ele.E seu sonho sempre foi poder fazer( SESSURA )com o Flaph. Sasha sorrateiramente vai aproximando de sua vitima prestes dar o bote. Sua vitima estava fácil. Apenas possuía o braço direito então o quanto se aproximava mais e mais do Flaph, Jaken se recuperava do esta completamente recuperado Jazen vê leão(Sasha) se aproximando do inofensiva zebra(Sesshomaru).

Continua...


End file.
